


"Pay attention to me."

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Making Out, this ship deserves more ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Chris begs James for some sort of attention, leading to a make out session.Prompt 12 - Making out
Relationships: Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical)
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 4





	"Pay attention to me."

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 of the 30 day OTP challenge- the prompts havent been inspiring me lately so im just shitting this out.  
> im really hoping one of these will inspire me to write something a decent length

Poptarts sighed lightly, folding his arms and resting them on Church’s knees with his head rested atop of them. 

Church looked up and gave him a quizzical look with a brow raised, Poptarts just sighed again with an innocent look in his eyes. Church just ignoring him and going back to his book.

“Jaaaaammmmeeeessssss” He poked the taller in the stomach.

“Whaaaaaaaattttt?” He asked without looking up.

Chris frowned lightly, furrowing his brows. “Pay attention to me”

James looked up from the book and sighed “Is that really all?”

Poptarts squeaked “yes”

The taller placed his book down and patted his lap “come here, then.” He obliged, crawling over and sitting on his lap, a geeky smile on his face. 

Church placed his hand under the smallers chin, lifting it up towards him, he plastered kisses all over Poptarts face, leaving him giggling. 

After he pulled away, Chris pouted and decided to make a move for himself. He delved in and pressed their lips together- meaning for it to only be a peck but it turned into a full makeout session, their tongues danced together inside their mouths- they continued this for a solid 5 minutes before pulling apart, panting.

“Happy?” James asked with a smirk.

Poptarts simply nodded, laying down on the tallers chest and falling asleep.


End file.
